Class 3 circuit boards must be of high quality due to the importance of the circuits provided by the board. Accordingly, it is important to be able to evaluate the materials and methods used to fabricate and assemble the board and the circuit(s) on the board so that quality and reliability can be maintained. Inner layer quality and the presence of surface residue should be evaluated, as should the quality of solder joints used to assemble the board.
Standard fabrication and assembly methods do not include suitable materials and methods necessary to evaluate inner layer quality and the quality of assembled class 3 circuit boards. The present invention addresses that need.